lost love
by mismelly219
Summary: Natalie, gotens little sister always free spirited and happy, faces the toughest time of her life. will she get through this or will she give up the only thing keeping her together? and what happens when she gets sent away and see's her long lost love....
1. the world will never be the same

CHARACHTERS!!  
  
pan-10 natalie-13 goten-14 trunks-15 bra-13  
  
Summary  
  
one terrible day, a day that will live in the sons forever. pans life is turned around, can goten and his sister Natalie help there struggling neice or will they to fall at the hands of darkness. reD AND FIND OUT.  
  
Goten has a sister named natalie she is the aunty of pan and is the daughter of chichi and Goku.  
Goku left whe natalie was 10, pan was 8 and goten 12 but disaster soon strikes.  
  
2 years now the world was at war, it had rocked the world and the warriors had fought and some had died. Goku had left and people who were left as the fighters of earth stood around capsule corp planning, in them stood vegeta father of trunks and bra husband to Bulma the great scientest.next to bulma was krillen and 18, krillen was the only real human there as 18 was android nobody really understood how he could fall in love with him and he fall in love with her but they did.  
then stood Chichi shaking as she looked at the others. Vegeta spoke We have defeated our enemy after 2 years of constant battle he continued without missing a beat and now we stand here and there are 2 warriors missing from our circle.  
  
This time Bulma spoke up,  
Who is gonna tell them?  
Who is gonna tell all of them.  
  
I will.  
Startled they all turned around o face Chichi who had been quite for the past few minutes i will tell them,  
they will be upset but with victory there will be losses i just hope.........she sighed they can handle it especially pan.  
  
20 miles away  
  
Nat can you stop that!! please  
  
pan please would you calm down a bit i mean jesus  
  
I will so not calm down our parents people we care about could be dead at the moment fighting for there lives and you want be to calm.  
  
Listen to me pan natlaie yelled its not gonna happen alright the oracles are dead and its fine alright so just chill!!  
  
Omg I CANT BELIEVE YOU!! U ARE SO BLOODY FUCKIN SELFISH!  
  
YEA WELL AT LEAST IM NOT A BITCH! WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP.  
Natalie and pan both turned aroud to look at who yelled at them.  
you guys are making me nervous okay?  
  
Natalie giggled geez Trunks when did you get scared and nervous .  
  
Ohh for god sakes Nat when are you gonna bloody take things seriously and actually act your age trunks grunted from the other side of the room.  
  
Cos no one else seems to be so i will she poked her tongue out at Trunks as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Natalie daughter of goku and chichi could be no different to her parents.  
  
a free spirited, fun loving girl she was always getting into trouble for not taking things seriously. Nat was always considered quite pretty for her age and had chichi's dark eyes and hair but also gokus bubbly peronality and was never short of a laugh from her 4 friends. she was always very close to her brother Gohan and had mostly grown up without a father so she looked to gohan and he was always very fond of her. even though nat was known to be a strong person they all knew that if something happened sher would be the first to crack under it all because even though she hated to admit it she as the most fragile over all. Losing Goku her father was tough for her and the others all had a silent understanding of her even though she didnt event know.  
  
Pan was always quite serious, a raven haired beauty close to her family especially her uncle Goten and her fun loving not so serious aunt natalie but she never called them that in fact they were mosty like siblings to her. daughter of Gohan and videl and the great hercule, life was hard especially at school being known for being grandaughter to hercule who defeated cell so pan depended a lot on the others to help and they always did so she was happy enough apart from the constant fights from her aunty.  
  
Uncle Goten was also big time Goofy just like Goku and had qualities in him that were so much like Goku that you could mistaken him for Goku. but being so much like goku meant that Goten always came threw for his friends and family and never let them down, even though he was a bit stupid but some would say just light hearted and didnt take himself to seriously.  
  
Trunks who was Gotens best friend was soon to be president of capsule corp and was also was the genius in the entire school which he got from Bulma and then he could be a bloody pig headed jerk which he proberly got from Vegeta. but even through all that he was a caring guy who loved going out with girls and loved well being loved.  
  
Bra the soft haired beauty scientest was girly girl and was Natalies best friend she always wasnt far from a mall and the new trends she could be serious when she wanted to. Being trunks Sister she was socially accepted and was popular but it was also because of her beauty and brains. she had long blue hair with cerulean orbs she was quite tall and lean'  
model tall and lean and was never short of boys after. her and Nat got on together perfectly and they both had alot o fun.  
  
so that was them the fab 5 all friends and always seen together but that was all about to change as the adults flew towards them delievering the dreadful news and the consquences. 


	2. its not true

CHAPTER 2  
  
hey guyz well hope you like this chapter. its mostly about natalie but there is bits with pan aswell.  
  
pan watched as her aunt Natalie cracked another joke with bra.  
  
"god what are we gonna do she never changes even at a time like this"  
  
Natalie stopped as she felt the familier powers heading there way, she looked at the others and they all nodded and looked out the window where they saw the z gang but as pan watched more she noticed 2 people missing and she looked around and realised that nobody was looking her in the eye even vegeta and she saw her Grandma Chichi come towards her. She was gonna ask but of course being who she was Nat asked first.  
  
"HEY mum ahhh so wheres Gohan and videl"  
she said it lightly but nobody could miss the ergency in her voice.  
  
Chichi cleared her throat and looked around at the others and started to talk or was supposed to she opened her mouth but nothing came out.  
Pan came forward where are they Grandma?  
  
Finally after the pregnant silence goten stepped forward and put a hand on pans shoulder and said."i think i know what happened mum"  
  
chichi started to talk "well you see pan, Natalie, goten. we have beaten the enemy and they have gone back to there home planet and have promised not to disturb us and this planet again, but with victory as vegeta said can have losses and well.............  
  
" There dead vegeta said with hardly any sympathy i think that he was getting a bit impatient he said it again "there dead i am sorry about your loss but they did try and without them we wouldnt have won so you should be proud.  
there was a very deadly silence which was finally broken.  
  
PROUD YOU THINK I SHOULD BE PROUD!  
the sudden outburst startled everyone as the looked at natalie.  
  
MY BROTHER JUST DIED ASWELL AS HIS WIFE VIDEL AND YOU THINK I SHOULD BE PROUND NO WHO CARES ABOUT WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU THINK VEGETA YOU CAN GO TO HELL ASWELL AS YOUR FUKING PRIDE YOU JERK.  
  
there are some things that you just dont do and insult vegeta aswell as yell at him was not a good idea it didnt matter if you had just lost 1 ofyour arms let alone a member of the family. even trunks and bra didnt do that.  
  
You could see vegeta going boiling red as he was about to blow up "LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH......  
  
but he was to late as Natalie flew off to who knows where.  
  
NATALIE....chichi started to yell. but goten stopped her "she will come back just give her time"  
  
with everyone focusing on natalie no one noticed pan who started to walk away  
  
PANS P.O.V  
  
i walked off i didnt know where, trust nat to do that take off all the heat and get everyone to notice her i just lost my parents both of them i always dreaded this happening but no one notices no, im just the girl who is to little for them to notice.  
  
Mum, Dad why did this have to happen to you. i realised that my face was wet and then felt my face and realised i was crying  
  
what pan crying i never cry why the hell and then i couldnt stopped and i ran i ran and ran i suddenly found myself in the tree me and my granpa used to sit in when iwas feeling upset and now upset again i was sitting in it but this time i had no parents i was a orphane and i had no one.  
  
suddenly horrible dreadful thoughts started to pop out of my head its like they wouldnt stop i started seeing me in an orphanage , being adopted.  
i was scared shitless im to young to go through this.  
  
I dont know how long i sat there seemed like days i sat there i think that i even fell asleep i wanted to wake up and everything go back to the way it was.  
Me coming home late because i was at Natalie and Gotens, having dinner being tucked in.  
  
i wanted to wake up from this bad dream forever.  
  
I realised suddenly that it was night time and i also felt my tree moving someone was climbing up my tree i saw a spiky head and i realised it was uncle goten.  
  
i didnt say anything just looked out.  
  
"hey what are you doing up here at this time"  
  
i didnt reply.  
  
"you know that everything is gonna be okay dont you"  
  
you can live with us your family  
  
"how do you know Goten i just lost everyone"  
  
"hey you didnt lose everyone you have us and trunks and bra think about that"  
  
i didnt say anything still we must of stayed there for a long time  
  
"come on he finally said its cold andi am getting starving"  
  
i laughed for the first time in ages  
  
goten you and your stomach i giggled.  
  
i was grateful to Goten for that time he helped me and i did feel that everything was gonna be okay i just have to saty with my family or what i have left off them. 


	3. new life dont forget me!

* * *

disclaimer- i dont own dragonaballz or any of the characters. so dont sue me!!  
  
pan and goten are sooooo cute. anyways like i said pleaseee forgive all the spelling mistakes and all that i suck with those things. but on i know you wanna lol. okay well heres chapter 3.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3!!**

The weeks passed and then they turned to months Pan moved in with Chichi and they moved cities into a more secluded place.  
  
Bye nat dont forget me please!!  
  
Bra you know that i could never forget you, ohhh bra dont cry your gonna make me cry she giggled i'll try i still cant believe tha you are moving it seems so weird i always thought that we were gonna like go to hight school together and stuff  
  
Bra you are my best friend and i will never forget besides i can always visit you know that. i dont want to move i hate this idea i strted crying.  
  
we hugged again and both cryed and cryed.  
  
have a safe trip okay Nat and call me when you get there.  
  
kay im just gonna say goodbye to trunks  
  
"i think he is with goten"  
  
okay i will go say goodbye to goten  
  
i winked and whistled you know its not to late. i laughed as she blushed  
  
BYE BRA!  
  
i found trunks up in his room saying goodbye to goten he looked quite upset and they were hugging.  
  
"wow do you guys want a room and i laughed"  
  
Haha nat and he let go off Goten c ya round dude  
  
later bro and he left but not without punching me in the head on his way out.  
  
Ummmmmm so i stuttered well yea hve a good life and all and i'll miss ya ummm i mean you guys.  
  
he smiled and i blushed feeling very flustered and said very quickly anyways i will see you round  
  
i basically ran for the door when i was stopped and pulled into a hug  
  
i laughed, i thought you only hugged you girlfriends lol. he hugged me tighter  
  
"i will miss ya to squirt dont change"  
  
im sorry about these few months about everything  
  
Yea ummm well i will see you and i kissed him on the cheek. i felt so lonley i didnt want to move i felt myself bring on tears but i shoved them away quickly and went to see goten.  
  
when i walked in i was suprised to see Goten blushing and then i realised that something must of happened between him and bra. i fought to keep my mouth straight and we both walked out together.  
  
Well this is it mum said our new home.  
  
she looked at us and smiled its a start but well its home.  
  
yea goten said its great mum and he hugged her.  
  
so this was our new life away from everything a new start i waS so sad and upset i never wanted to move i saw pan go and hug mum but i stayed where i was and went inside. right now i didnt want to be anywhere or with anyone.  
  
Natalie started her new high school which happened to be lucky high but didnt feel lucky. Goten also went to the same school cos it was co-ed. pan would start soon since she was younger. so life went on as you expect it to and everyone eventually moved on as the years rolled on and on Natalie lost most contact with bra as she developed into a young woman but goten still talked frequently to trunks and they still remained best friends

* * *

End of chapter 3.

well thats like it, love it hate it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Next time a few years have passed and alot has changed. and something is happening to chichi........find out next time on lost love. bye guys!!


End file.
